


After Clytemnestra

by flamewarflipsides



Series: The Bards of Nest [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Sonnet, spenserian, spenserian sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Mearing saw everything in Dark of the Moon coming, but no one listened to her. Surely that fact isn't lost on Optimus Prime. Of course someone that stately would be drawn to a mythological metaphor to make sense of the situation, and Cassandra fits as well as any. Spenserian sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Clytemnestra

Cassandra, tell me everything you know.

I doubt I will believe, but you must try.

When all has been revealed, your truth will show,

But you trade more than comfort with a lie.

Your words can only mean the end is nigh,

And by what means, and by whose hand, you see.

Still you could tell me how I am to die,

And I would be content to let it be.

I know your vision now; you’ve been set free.

I see the fool I was to follow him.

A seer’s words could never speak to me

Until their sparks had faded, growing dim.

No matter what you’d said, I made my choice.

Now I, like Agamemnon, heed your voice.


End file.
